Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Restart to Dino Thunder which starts with an Alternated history from MMPR to Turbo with Kimberly staying on as the Pink Ranger K/T and the Dino thunder will get two mentor and more Rangers teams and face three threats and evil rangers
1. Alternate History

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder**

_After getting her power coin back from Lord Zedd and Rita thanks to Katherine she comes to the decision that she will stay as the pink power Ranger to which her friends are completely shock after she tells her friends that Destiny chose her to be the Pink power ranger that it will only be fitting to continue on as the pink Ranger alongside her friends till they defect Lord Zedd and Rita. _

_After number of more battles with Lord Zed and Rita forces her father master vile arrives and using a spell turns the power rangers and number of other people caught in the energy wave into nine year old children and with the Rangers powerless they are forced to call for help from Alien Rangers eventually Billy thinks he has a way to make them their correct age again using a device he created he uses their powers coins it restore himself to his normal age but before anyone else could use it is turned into a monster by Lord Zedd and is destroyed by the Alien Rangers and the power coins are destroyed as well._

_Zordon spent Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam on a quest for their Zeo crystals after their quest are complete the rangers return to the command centre minus Aisha who sends Tanya in her place decide that she can do some good their using the Zeo crystals to undo the spell master Vile did to the Ranger and others but unknown to any of them Rito and Goldar have manage to seek a bomb into the command centre Zordon and Alpha-5 teleports the rangers out of the Command Centre before it is destroyed by the bomb _

_The Rangers search bomb site that was command centre and find the Zeo Crystals and are transported to a new Command Centre below original command centre and they gain their new powers and become the Zeo Rangers just in time for the Invasion the King Mondo and his Machine Empire _

_After battling with the Machine Empire after they encounter Trey the Gold Ranger after discovering he needs someone to become the Gold Ranger recruit Jason to become the gold ranger and after battling alongside the original Red Ranger Jason is forced to give up the Gold Ranger when they nearly tear him apart and they eventually defect the King Mondo and his Machine Empire but the victory is short lived when they discover that Space Pirate Divatox is on her way to earth which forced them to upgrade their and they became the Turbo Rangers._

_After the Rangers graduated from Angle Grove Zordon decide that it was time from them to live their lives and that they would need to find their replacement while Tommy and Kimberly where battling the Divatox forces they are capture and also encounter TJ and Cassie who come to rescue them after that they have found their replacements _

_Kimberly choices Cassie to carry on a the Pink Turbo, While Tommy chose TJ continue on as the Red Ranger in his place, Rocky chose Justin to become his replacement, Tanya chose Ashley and Adam Chose Carlos to become his replacement._

_Kimberly deciding it was time to follow through with her dreams of competing in the Pan Global tournament she moves to Florida and Tommy follows her to Florida and attends Florida State with her after she competes in the games when she is about to compete for the Gold medal with Tommy watching from the stands they witness Astro Rangers battling Astromina forces and heard news police forces battling them in Florida both she and Tommy head into battle help the police fight the Astromina forces after a pure energy force destroy the remaining of her forces they discover that Andros was forced to kill Zordon to destroy the Alliance of Evil._


	2. Day of the Dino part 1

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 1 The Begin of New Generation preview

Seven months ago

14th February 2004

Dr Oliver is being treated by Dana Mitchell who is wearing a Silver Guardian uniform with a medic cross badge around her left arm a wooden box is next to him while Wes Collins is talking on a cell phone to an irate female voice shouting in his left ear

"Hey Tommy you boss is on the phone" Wes said tossing the cell phone at Tommy who simple catches it with ease and puts it to his ear and hear the voice of his wife on the other end of the cell phone

"_Yes fine I'm Dana says it just a few scratches and bruises nothing to worry about just take it easy I be home in no time and Happy Birthday Beautiful" Tommy said _

"_Don't you honey me [knocking can be heard it the background] oh they are beautiful honey you shouldn't have they are the most beautiful flowers I've seen thank you honey what you put on the card is beautiful" Kimberly said as Tommy looks over and mouths thanks to Wes _

"_Got to go Beautiful see you when I get back home" said Tommy_

"_See you tonight honey" said Kimberly and both you hang up the phone at the same time and he tosses the phone _

"You out of the dog house then Tommy" Dana asked get up from her position and she stands looking at Carter Grayson driving the boat

"Yeah thanks again Wes I owe you one?" Tommy asked

"No Problem you can Danny for those and do you think we destroyed Messagog and recovered all the Dino Gems" Wes asked

"Not sure I remember working with Anton Mercer to create them so I'm not completely sure but we have three of them so far and Hayley have created three morphers for the next generation of Power Rangers I just hope they don't need to be used but I'm sure me, Hayley and Kim or I know a few people that wouldn't mind getting back into action spandex and if Messagog does return" Tommy said

"So when to you plan on telling her you are going to need her to become a Power Rangers again" Dana asked

"Soon just when the time is right" Tommy said as he thought about Smitty sacrifice to allow them to escape from Mercer and being unable to find Anton Mercer

"He won't be forgotten Tommy I see to it personnel that his family is taken care of it the least I can do for a Silver Guardian" Wes said

"Thanks it my fault that he died to allow us to escape the island I would hoped one of the Dino gems had bonded to him he would of made an excellent Ranger" Tommy

Just then the four silver Guardians watch as different coloured rocks head away from Mercer Island and they knew this was only the beginning

"If you want I can send you some personnel files on possible candidates for Power Rangers from Sliver Guardians and Lightspeed Operations" Wes said

"No Wes the is best if the Dino gems pick the people that they DNA bond with I won't put any more people in danger it already got two people killed over it not anymore" Tommy said

"If you need anything you know where we are and any of us will be happy to help you fight whatever evil out their" Dana said

Seven months later

Oliver residence

Dr Thomas Oliver he is wearing a pair of brown trousers, a pair of brown shoes, a brown belt with a Falcon belt buckle which was his made from his power coin, a white shirt and he was holding to mugs of coffee both mugs had something written on them the mug in his left hand read '**World Greatest Wife'** and the other Mug in his right hand read '**World Greatest Husband**'

He walks over to Kimberly bedside table on the table is photo of her in a beautiful pink wedding dress arm in arm with Tommy dressed in a White suit, a diamond wedding ring and a copy of her Power coin which had a Crane on

He then place the mug of coffee next to the their wedding photo and then takes starts his mug of coffee

"Time to wake up Beautiful or we are going to be late for our first day of work" Tommy whispered as he starts shaking her but is smacked with a green pillow

"Time wake up beautiful or we are going to be late for your first day of work" Tommy said

"Five more minutes" Kimberly said smacking him in the face with Tommy pillow before

"Hey you said you wanted a seven am wake-up call and I get a pillow in the face" Tommy said

"Fine I'm getting up" Kimberly said as she sits up in bed and starts drinking her from her cup she is wearing a pink nightgown and Tommy leaves the room while Kimberly get dressed she soon joins Tommy in the kitchen to have breakfast set up for them they are picture of the originally Power Rangers and second team of Rangers they were both a part off and then they are pictures off their wedding days which include number of his fellow red Rangers include his Best Man and long time friend Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly and her bridesmaids they are two University diplomas one belong to Thomas Oliver and one to Kimberly Ann Hart

Reefside High school

9 AM

Kimberly Ann Oliver who is wearing a pair of demin jeans, a pair of boots, a Pink T-shirt, a whistle around her neck while Tommy was dressed in a pair of brown trousers , a pair of black shoes, a red shirt he has his Falcon Power coin hanging around his neck.

"Read for your first day beautiful" Tommy asked

"Stay out of trouble honey" Kimberly said as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek and two of them get out of Tommy SUV

"You know me beautiful my Falcon will keep out of trouble and are you on for taking a trip to the museum" Tommy asked

"I have to watch your back my sweet Falcon beside Jen and Wes are watching the scene till we can get their" Kimberly said

The two couple head into the school Tommy heads towards the science labs while Kimberly starts toward the Gym.

Inside the Gym

Conner McKnight is being watched by fellow students is showing off with soccer ball bouncing it on his knee he notices Kira and her friend watching from the stand not paying attention to his showing off to the cheering of the cheerleaders and his fellow team mates

"Two more and you'll have beaten the all time record" One of Conner's team mates said as the other students cheers his name and continue bouncing the ball off his knee after bouncing it for twenty seconds he caught the ball in his hand.

"way to go Conner you beat the a time school record do you think you are ready for the match on Saturday against Angle Grove High school and what do you think the chance are they win against us" Cassidy asked

"Please they don't stand a chance not even on their best day could Angel Grove beat us on their best day when me their star player is their centre forward score another hat trick against those losers of Angel Grove" Conner said not knowing that Kimberly has entered the room

"Yeah what my man Conner said" one of Conner team mate said

"So what do you think the new Gym teacher be like anyway will she give you another free ride on your grade" Cassidy asked

"Yeah if she know what best for Reefside then she allow me play for school team no matter what my grades are if we are going to beat those at Angel Grove High school" Conner said not knowing Kimberly

"is that so Mr McKnight if you must know me and my husband used to attend Angel Grove high and our best friend teacher Angel Grove Soccer team so maybe I can get the coach to bench you for the game" Kimberly said this caused Conner to jump out of his skin and face her

"You're our new Gym teacher?" Conner asked looking at Kimberly chest she coughing which makes Conner look her in the face.

"Right Class my name is Kimberly Ann Oliver and I'm happy married to the new science teacher Dr Thomas Oliver and I'm going to be teaching you and unlike your previous if I hear your grades are slipping I'm going have you bench until your grades improved to the state I'm happy" Kimberly said

"You can't do that I'm Reefside goal score he has won the man of the match of six different times they need me to beat school like Angel Grove High school, Silver Hills High school and the list goes on" Conner protested

"Not my problem Mr McKnight" Kimberly said

"Right class we are going to start with some warm ups and then we shall have a friendly game boys Vs Girls whichever team wins decide what we do in next week class as the group activate" Kimberly said as she rubbed her hands together and then the class started doing jumping jacks

An hour

Biology class

Dr Thomas Oliver is looking over the class sitting watching him he notices that most of the girls were focus madly at while Conner is muttering under his looks at Ethan James busy writing things down he then looks behind him at Kira and Trent steering at her and drawing a picture of her

"Welcome class my name is Dr Thomas Oliver and I'm your new Biology teacher and as most of you know my wife is your gym teacher ok class turn to page 135 and ready section 4 and 5" Tommy said he notices Conner muttering under his breath at the mention of the gym teacher name to which Tommy giggle knowing how his wife teaches her class.

Lunch time

Kimberly Ann Oliver and Dr Thomas Oliver are sat eating lunch with each other they notice Principle Randall comes over and looks at the two new teachers at Reefside

"What can we do for you principle Randall?" Tommy asked looking at Principle Randall

"I'm glad I caught you Dr Oliver and Mrs Oliver I need you two watch four troubles some teenagers that need you to watch them after school" Principle Randall said

"I'm going to the museum to collect some research and Kimberly coming along to help me with my research" Tommy said

"Then take them with you they might learn something I have them meet you in the parking lot at the end of the school day" principle Randall said and she then walked off as both Kimberly and Tommy is have look at what just happened

End of chapter 1


	3. Day of the Dino part 2

Power Ranger Dino Thunder chapter 2:

Staff car park

Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan are standing around Tommy and Kimberly SUV Conner is leaning up against the rear of the car and starts kicking the back tire

"So why did you get detention this time?" Kira asked looking at Conner

"I kicked a ball through her window breaking the trophy cabinet so why did you get detention for Kira you're a straight shooter" Conner said

"Well I was with Trent and we were….making out" Kira said and moves to Trent and she puts her hand around his and he put hers around her waist

"Way to go the artist has got his rock star personnel I say it's about you time you two got together there a been a poll going around school to how long till it happened" Ethan said

"So what did you do this time Ethan?" Trent asked

"Nothing much" Ethan said which caused Trent, Kira and Conner to look at him and then he looked down at the ground

"Fine Hacked into the school system I kind of activated the school sprinkler system and drench the cheerleader during their practice in the gym" Ethan said noticing the smile on Conner face

"Did you get video of them" Conner asked

"Yeah uploaded it YouTube already got a million hits you should check it out it wet cheerleader at Reefside" Ethan said

That when both Tommy and Kimberly came over and looked at the four students standing around their vehicle and Conner looks up at them and disappointed at the sight of Kimberly standing their

"Oh great what damn luck to have that teacher to watch me during detention" Conner said

"So you meet my wife then Conner" Tommy asked

"yes he did he was bad mouth Angel Grove High school soccer team you know Handsome the team that Jason coaches on his spare time when coaching martial arts at the Youth Centre" Kimberly

"he did he well I guess I'm going to have to give extra homework tomorrow" Tommy joked as pressed a button on his car to unlock the SUV the four teens got in the back while Kimberly got in the passenger side of the vehicle and Tommy got into the driver side and the drive away from the school

A few minutes later

Museum

Tommy and the other arrived at the museum to find a large T-Rex outside the museum Tommy and the other get out of the vehicle and walk around the site of the museum to find it abandon and closed up Kira is looking

'were are the Silver Guardians that where posted her they going to help me and Kim search for a possible Dino gem so far we have found the Red, Blue, yellow and Green Dino gems"

"Dr O Miss O the museum closed" Kira looking at the closed sign which Closed by Order of Anton Mercer and Mercer industries

"Tell you what if find any fossil me and Kim will cancer detention for the rest of the week " Tommy said

Tommy and Kimberly watched as the four teenagers head behind the museum leaving them at the front of the building Kimberly face is in complete shock at the sign on the door of museum and she looks on in shock at Tommy

"He can't off survived that explosion even Smitty died on that island" Tommy said

"Yeah I remember you telling me that even Wes and Jen search the island and found nothing" Kimberly s said as she walks to the left side of the museum and found a silver Guardian lying on the ground it had a Chrono-morpher on the their wrist

"Tommy I found a Silver Guardian" Kimberly kneeling down by the Silver Guardian and check for a pulse and found out the Silver Guardian and started to shake the officer and after few minutes the agent wakes up to find it was Jennifer Scott Pink Time Force Ranger

"Are you Ok Jen" Kimberly asked as she Jen into a sitting position who was rubbing her head as she looks at two Legendary Power Ranger looking at her

"Yeah fine Kimmy It's good to see the legendary Pink Ranger" Jen said

"Do you remember what happened to you Jen?" Tommy asked

"I arrive on the scene and started patrolling talking Wes to arrange a Silver Guardian next thing I know I was attacked by lizard creature they where lead by a female with dominatrix complex she called herself Elsa and a male in black armour called himself Zeltrax they both said they are working Messagog but there something about Zeltrax" Jen said as she rubbing her head

"Why do you say that Jen" Tommy asked

"I think it's somehow Smitty he's out to destroy you and Kimmy for betraying him" Jen said

"Not a surprise some is out for revenge it's a part of the Ranger Code someone is out to get the Pink and Red Rangers and Brainwashing usually enemy tricks to destroy us" Kimberly said

"Still can't believe I meet the one of the Legendary Pink Rangers Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver and her true love Thomas Oliver I read all history files on your battles with Lord Zedd and Rita you all the original Power Rangers help during battle with Astromina and her forces they are used in history class to teach people about Ranger history 101 and you are considered one of the most successful ranger ever" Jen said

"Thanks I think do you need us to contact Wes and have the other Silver Guardian pick you up" Tommy asked

"Jen do you know where those Lizard things or even Elsa and Zeltrax went" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I think they headed into the forest behind the museum they were trying find your secret base they are tracking the four Dino gems you have are you sure they are safe inside your base" Jen asked

"Yeah we had Billy and Hayley design the base to only be activate with our Ninjetti powers coins or the original ranger became Ninjetti rangers so hopefully they are safe" Kimberly said as she veteran rangers headed into the forest .

Elsewhere at the same time

Conner, Trent, Ethan and Kira are looking around a secret base they have just discovered when they find jewels one red, one Blue, green and one yellow Conner is looking at the jewels and his hand is drawn to the red one

"Conner I don't think we should touch them we don't even know what they are" Trent said

"Please don't worry where your sense of adventure if they don't do anything we could sell them on EBay and make us some extra bucks" Conner said as he picks up the red Dino Gem

"Trent right we should leave them" Kira said

Ethan then proceed to pick up the Blue Dino Gems while Trent picked up the green one and Kira then Proceed to pick up the Yellow one then the four teenager felt strange as energy goes through and start to change their bodies after few seconds the strange energy dies down in their body

"We should head back to Mrs O and Dr O" Kira said

The four teens then leave the secret bunker and are walking through the forest when they see standing in their way was Elsa and a dozen or more lizard creatures standing around looking at them

"Cool Halloween costume" Ethan said

"Hand over the Dino and we won't be forced to hurt you" Elsa

"I don't know what you are talking about lady but we aren't going to give you anything" Conner said

"Fine Tyranndrones kill them and bring me the Dino gems from them" Elsa said as the Tyranndrones charge towards them began attacking the teens Kira is running away from when she turns to face them and unleashes a powerful sonic scream that sends them flying she is shocked at what happened

Trent is fight Tyranndrones when he punches his fist into the punch and caused a shockwave that sent the Tyranndrones flying and he looks over to where Ethan is and that his skin rock hard and blocks and punches one of the Tyranndrones in the chest and he is sent flying Conner moves at lightning speed and strikes at three Tyranndrones are sent flying after another of more battle Conner and the other defect the Tyranndrones

Elsa and Zeltrax charges then she and Zeltrax are kicked are sent flying they look to see Tommy and Kimberly standing their

"Do you know who Pinkie" Elsa asked looking Kimberly and Thomas Oliver standing in a fighting stance ready to fight them

"Hello Tommy long time no see old friend" Zeltrax said as Tommy and Kimberly heard his and are incomplete shock at the should of the voice Tommy and Kimberly knew as Smitty

"Smitty is that you" Tommy asked

"It was till you left me for dead on Messagog Island he had Frax rebuilt into this new form and gave me a purpose to help them to destroy you and wife and the rest of the blasted Power Rangers" Zeltrax said

"Please Smitty you where our friend we can help you" Kimberly said

"Both can help by dying a quick and painful death" Zeltrax said as he held his sword preparing to strike down their teachers

"Our teachers are the oldest living Powers Ranges cool" Conner said

"Guess our secret out handsome but we aren't the oldest living rangers we are the best" Kimberly said dodging a punch from Elsa but she deliver a kick to her face and she is sent flying she looks over to her husband battling Zeltrax dodging his attacks and he delivers and power kick Zeltrax and he is sent flying

"You can't stop me Tommy my master Messagog will soon turn into prehistoric paradise where dinosaurs will rule this world and you and your wife won't live to see it and those Dino gems will do it " Zeltrax said continues to charge towards and he slice his sword which Tommy dodges and punches him in the face and then kicks him in the gut he looks over Kimberly battling Elsa and Kimberly was dominating her and eventually sends her flying into a tree

"We will finish this at a later time Tommy but mark my words you and your wife will die at my hand and then those friends of yours" Zeltrax said as he and Elsa teleported away then they looked at Conner, Kira Trent and Ethan

"I guessing you have questions" Kimberly asked

"Yeah we do" Conner said

"Fine put not here we will tell you tomorrow at our home well give you the address tomorrow lunchtime and trust me it will forever change your life can trust me about that" Tommy said and then all six of them head back to the Museum to find Jennifer Scott waiting at the museum by a silver Guardian motorcycle

"Jen you may want to Smitty is Zeltrax but he send something about Frax does that mean anything to you?" Tommy asked

"yeah he used to work for Ransik but he was destroyed by Eric but I guess he survived some I think we may need help from my fellow Time Force to prevent whatever Frax is planning with Messagog character can't be good a thing so who are these then the next generation of Power Rangers" Jen asked

"Ethan, Conner, Kira and Trent I would like you to meet Jennifer Scott Collins or Jen Pink Time force Ranger and she from the future stayed behind when she fell for Wes Collins the decent of Alex from her time and Jen these are the next generation of Power Ranger corp. or Dino Thunder" Kimberly said

"Nice to meet you all and May the Power Protect you" Jen said and she drove off the site of the museum.

End of chapter 2:


	4. Test of New Generation

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU Chapter 3 Test of New Generation

Saturday Morning

Oliver Residence

Conner, Trent, Kira and Ethan are being lead into the basement of Oliver residence to find a full functioning power ranger Command Centre and Dragonzord symbol to find Kimberly and Dr Thomas Oliver in the basement and to display cabinets of the original costume of Pink and White Ranger

"So what are these?" Conner demanded holding up the red Dino gem as did Ethan, Trent and Kira as both Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other

"They are Dino Gems they were designed while I was working for Mercer industries as a means to create alternate power source but I discover they were more so asked Andros friend of mine to investigate them and we soon discovered that they where alien artefacts from Eltar and after asking nothing to study Billy they were discovered to a be a new generation of Power Coins that were used to create Power Rangers" Tommy said

"Eltar never heard of it where it is" Ethan asked and he and the three other new rangers sat down around table and look at the two veteran Power Rangers"

"Eltar is planet outside of our galaxy it was the home planet of our original mentor Zordon he chose me, Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack to protect the world from an evil space Witch name Rita and her army when two Astronauts found dumpster and awoke Rita eventually after dozen of battle with the us she decided to create herself with a power coin she had stole ages a go create a rangers of her own for this she chose a new student to Angel Grove my future husband Tommy while battling us but we eventually broke Rita spell by destroying the sword of Darkness and Tommy he joined us but Rita was angry and eventually used a Green Candle that destroyed green Ranger and he left and Rita came up with a deadly plan to destroy us she kidnapped our families and said she would return them if we gave them our power Coins But she didn't at the same Tommy had return to town and Zordon teleported him to the command centre and then to the locate where Rita was holding the power coins while grabbing the box with them in and was infused with that full power that recharged his power coin it didn't stop we continued battling Rita eventually Lord Zedd arrived we discovered he was Rita boss and was tired of her constant failure and exiled her from her palace and he was more powerful and was able to destroy our Zord but with Tommy powers running low he couldn't the power need to have a new zord Thunder Megazord so eventually more Lord Zedd constantly targeting Tommy his green Rangers power destroyed and he left eventually and Jason, Trini and Zack left to attend a peace conference and Zordon chose Rocky, Adam and Aisha to take over the rule that Jason and the other had made famous and Zordon decide to create a Brand new Power coin that Zedd used and created White Ranger Tommy Next colour we battled more of Zedd monster but eventually Rita and Lord Zedd married and create a deadly duo and we battle them some more before we had to deal with a new enemy Rito the idiot brother of Rita and brought Tengas to reinforce Zedd army and was able to destroy the Megazords" Kimberly said as she placed her hand on Tommy

"What are Tengas" Kira asked

"Humanoid raven bird like creature that became loyal to Lord Zedd they were much stronger than his Putties or Rita Putties with our Zord they are like the Tyranndrones you face yesterday so with our Zord destroyed Zordon sent us on the Ninjetti quest which are considered more powerful than Ninja Storm rangers they are powered by the Sprits of animal well anyway we arrived on Padeos we are meet by Dulcea we were taken on a quest and to unlock the power of our Animal Spirits Rocky unlock the spirit of Ape, Adam the Spirit of the Frog, Aisha the spirit of bear, Billy spirit of the wolf while my wife Kimberly gained the spirit of crane and myself I unlock spirit of the Falcon once we return to earth we had new Zords and we battled Rita brother and we were able to beat him and we battle some more of their till Lord Zedd and Rita came up with their most deadly plot every Katherine Hilliard a visiting from Australia she was place under a spell by Rita to turn her evil she became obsessed with me she stole Kimberly power coin it start to slowly eventually we able to recover Kimberly Power Coin after Katherine broke free of Lord Zedd & Rita Spell and returned it to Kimberly and eventually a new villain came to earth in the form of Rita father Master Vile he was able to destroy our connection to the power grid by turning us into eight year old children and we turned to Alien Ranger to help us out eventually they had to leave to protect their homeworld and we had returned to original our original age thanks to the Zeo quest we had under taken to unlock we lost a friend Aisha she remained in Africa to treat sick animal she sent Tanya in her place then we face a new threat that King Mondo and the Machine Empire after lot of battle with them we eventually defect King Mondo and an old friend returned to take over the Gold Ranger from he was splits into three version of himself his other son Prince Gasket and his wife they kidnapped and brainwashed me into think my fellow rangers where the enemy but my beautiful crane was able to break me from and their control and we escape Gasket and his wife escaped when King Mondo returned but eventually we defect and destroyed King Mondo again but Jason was forced to give up the Gold Ranger power they were slowly killing him after that a new enemy and we eventually decide it was time to pass on our powers to a new crop of Powers Rangers after we had graduated high school we all chose those to take over for us I chose TJ while Kimberly Cassie to take over form her and the Turbo Ranger were formed and they were TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Justin and Carlos and me and Kimberly moved Florida and attend University their" Tommy said

Just then their beep on the computer and turned to face the console and brought video screen of a monster battling downtown in Reefside and Kimberly and Tommy face who nods at and she collects a wooden box and proceed to open it to reveal four of morphers

"What are these?" Ethan asked

"These are your Dino Morpher they will allow you move into the next set of power Rangers" Kimberly said

"You can't be serious about this we can't be Power Rangers I dreaming about becoming a star soccer player I can't do it you don't know what it's like to have a dream" Conner said and who notices Kimberly looking slightly upset at Conner worlds

"You should tell them Beautiful" Tommy said

"Your right handsome I gave up a chance to become a professional gymnastic twice once when I was sixteen before we became the Zeo Rangers it was when Katherine escaped from Lord Zedd and Rita palace and I had to move to Florida to train with Coach Schmidt for the Olympics games but I chose to remain my friends were shocked at my chose to remain behind and to continue on as a power ranger and then during Astromina invasion on earth and we used our Ninjetti powers to fight along the Astro Rangers we all honored with medal by the President of the Untied States of America and help Captain Mitchell create the Lightspeed Morphers I can ask you to give up on dream and we won't force you to Zordon never ask us to give up on our dreams and always told us that we could follow if we chose too and neither me or Tommy would dream off ask you Conner to give on a dream but people need your help " Kimberly said

Conner watched as Kira Ethan and Trent picked up their Dino-morpher and then looks at them and then place them on their wrist

"you can't be serious think of going through with guys" Conner asked

"people are in danger and they are going to need help" Kira said

"To activate them say Dino Thunder Power UP and they will turn you into Power Rangers you" Tommy said "You will use these Raptor Cycle to get to the location of the monster attack until Conner decide arrives Kira will be in charge of the team until a possible new red ranger can be selected by the gem" as secret compartment to cool looking motorcycle

"Sweet" Ethan as he looks his motorcycle

You better get out their people are going to need help they are two golden rules about being a power Ranger (1) Never use your power for personnel game (2) Never reveal your identity to anyone" Kimberly said to which Kira Ethan and Trent nodded at the what Kimberly told them

"Dino Thunder Power UP" Kira, Ethan and Trent said in unison and a blind light consume the room after the morphing sequence there stood three new rangers and got their raptor cycle and drove out of cave and head to the city as Kimberly, Tommy and Conner watched the Rangers battling Messagog monster Conner continue to see his new friends battling the monster after Conner notice the new Rangers battling the monster and looked at the time on the clock and his new found friends battling Messagog monster

Conner then picks up the red Dino morpher "Dino Thunder Power Up" he said after morphing sequence and got on the Raptor cycle and Kimberly and Tommy looked at each and smiled at each other

"I guess the Dino gems chose wisely for the new generation of power Rangers you know Zordon would of be proud of you" Kimberly said

"I know he would Beautiful and of you they are all going to need lot of help with this from two people I'm guess we should update the file Rangers 101" Tommy said and proceed to work on a video after a few minutes he had finished the video update and watches as the Ranger destroy Messagog monsters

Three Hours

Cybercafé

Tommy and Kimberly have a drink of coffee with each as Conner, Trent, Ethan and Kira enter the café while Kira and Trent cuddle up in corner making out while Ethan goes over to the computer start playing an online video game while Conner goes over to Kimberly and Tommy

After a few hours later Conner and the other leave Hayley Tommy and Kimberly behind in the café and she looks them and the café has a close sign on the door

"So they are the new Powers Rangers I take it they have very big shoes to fill" Hayley asked

"yeah Haley we need to ask a favour if anything happens to me or Tommy we want you to take over running the command Centre for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers you help Tommy and Billy to create the weapons I can't think of anyone better to help them" Kimberly said

"It will be an honour Kimmy I owe you and Tommy very much for saving my life during Astromina I can't say no for you" Hayley said

"We'll lock up for you Hayley you get off home" Tommy said

"Thanks as you don't do what you didn't last time in here" Hayley said and she leaves the café and watching across the street are two figures watching as Tommy and Kimberly are dancing together and in a passionate hug the two figure entered the café.

Tommy is the first to come round he finds that he has been strapped to a silver metal table he can see in the corner of his eye Kimberly secured to a silver table as well he can notice a rock in front of them

"Are you ok Beautiful?" Tommy asked

"Oh my head last thing I remember being at the Cybercafé and been attacked by Elsa and her partner Zeltrax then nothing much after that beside waking up in this place so and interesting anniversary you had plan Handsome" Kimberly said

"Well beautiful it was going as planned up those two showed up and kidnapped us again" Tommy said

"please we should be used to getting kidnapped by the enemies I still remember the time Zedd tried to kidnap me and make me into his wife that still creeps me out to know end or the time that they zapped us and we couldn't stop singing thank god we destroyed and stop singing" Kimberly said

"I hopped you haven't forgotten the time when Rita turned you and Billy into punks and you tried to convince Skull into dating" Tommy joked

"Are you jealous handsome and who told you because I'm going to kill them" Kimberly asked

"Jason" Tommy said

"Right when we get out of this I'm going to kill him painfully" Kimberly said

Just then Messagog enters the room and walks towards them and Tommy and Kimberly both of show no sign of fear and starts rolling his hand over Kimberly which made angry

"What do you lizard breath" Kimberly demand

"my name is Messagog and your dear husband going help me to harness the powers of that Rock and then he's going to instruct your followers to turn over their Dino gems and I will turn this world into a prehistoric paradise and end humanity control of this planet and you are going to be my bride" Messagog said

"No chance Messagog I won't help you" Tommy said

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be you bride" Kimberly demanded as Messagog then walks out of the room as two Tyranndrones enter and stand guarding the door both of them notice two glowing light coming from the rock.

"You don't think they are Dino Gems inside the rock" Kimberly asked

"Yeah and we can't allow either of them to bond to Messagog or his evil followers" Tommy said

"I'll guessing your asking me if I will going back into Spandex and you know my answer if you don't some going to need to watch your back Handsome" Kimberly said.

End of chapter 3

Please Review what colour Kimberly power coin should be

Pink

White

Other colour please state


	5. Back in Action

Power Rangers Dino Thunder chapter 4: Back into Action Part 1.

_**Disclaimer: As I forgot for the last three chapter I don't own any character if I did I what have kept Kimberly as the Pink and had Dino Thunder start with Tommy and Kimberly being teacher at Reefside. **_

Sunday Morning

Hayley arrives at the Cybercafé to find the place has been trashed and table broken and she checks her CCTV system and notice that Kimberly and Tommy where captured by Zeltrax and Elsa and dozen Tyranndrones

Hayley then picks her cell phone and dialled a number and a male voices answered the phone

"_Nick of Time Odd Jobs Wes speaking how may I help you" a voice she notices as Wes _

"_Cut it out Wes it Hayley we have a problem" Hayley said _

"_Go ahead Hayley what the problem?" Wes asked_

"_Kimberly and Tommy have been kidnapped" Hayley said_

"_Hayley I think this may be a job for the police have you call them let?" Wes asked _

"_Oh sure Wes and tell them what a Cyborg that was once Terrance Smith a member of the Silver Guardians and a woman dominatrix complex and 5' 9" tall lizard creature attacked and captured Dr Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Oliver two former and two of the very best and longest serving rangers need a say more" Hayley _

"_Point taken Hayley I get in contact with the others and send them to help prepare them to rescue them meet you at Command Centre and so them the Legacy Of Power or the Ranger 101 CD" Wes said _

"_Ok Wes I'm just hope they are up to the task" Hayley said _

"_Me too I have some friends help cleaning up the damage to the café for you Hayley" Wes said_

"_Thank Wes" Hayley said _

Two Hours later

Command Centre

_Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner are sat down watching a Video screen while Hayley reading over data and video chatting with Cam at the Ninja Opts for Ninja Storm she looks at the four new rangers are currently watching the history of Astro Ranger of the team that was made up of Rangers and their battles with the Psycho Rangers and to their defect of them and Andros slaying Andros unleash a power that purified all evil that where members of Alliance of Evil then started to go into history of the Galaxy Rangers and their battles and eventually their team up with the Space Rangers and the death of Kendrix at the hands of the Pink Psycho Rangers and how death was through the morphing grid to all past present and future Simple the raw unleashed power of Pink Psycho Ranger attack destroying Cassie morpher it was slowly killing her and the negative energy was effecting all Pink rangers the energy was even so strong that in the future Jen was also even effected by this Kendrix sacrifice herself destroy the Pink Psycho Ranger and save eventually Karone took over for her and became the Pink Galaxy Rangers eventually they save their Terra Venture and started show video of a Government unit create by Captain Mitchell and Dr Fairweather they shown picture of all the Lightspeed Rescue to battle the Demons by Diablo and then Queen Banshee and then video showed off Time Forces and them battling Ransik and his mutant allies to Eric joining as the Quantum Ranger and the defect of the enemy._

"Cam Have you been able to locate them let?" Hayley asked continue to try and locate them but she was drawing a blank

"Sorry Hayley I'm having the same trouble you are having it hard to locate them I'm even trying to locate them through their animal spirits but it's hard to locate them and help from Wes and the Silver Guardians" asked Cam

"Not let the guys has arrived let still working to try locking into an portal I'm having no luck locating a portal to Messagog island" Hayley said and starts rubbing her eyes then four friends and Hayley hear footsteps head down stairs to the basement they turn see walking downstairs Wes Collins, William Cranston and Jen Scott

"You're the first Blue Ranger." Ethan said

"Affirmative young I also helped create the Zeo Zord and Zeo weapons." Billy said as he heads over to help Hayley and both work together on the computer to try and locate his friends

_Video screen started showing Wild Force rangers battling Orgs and their eventually teaming up with Time Force to battle MutaOrgs and how Jen decide her place was in this time with the man she fell in love with and the successful destruction of Master Org and what happened to the Wild force rangers and two orgs and Zen-auk trying a place In the world and the started showing a video of Ninja Storms rangers battling Lothor and his army and the eventually they defected him and sealed him inside the Abyss of Evil and losing their powers in the process then message started playing over as image of Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira on screen _

"_If anything happens to me or my beautiful wife then these four Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez and Kira Ford are the next generation of Power Ranger and will protect the world from Messagog and evil forces" a voice of Thomas Oliver said _

"He has faith in us," Kira asked looking at each other

"Yeah he does I have agree to with them on this you all have what it takes to be Power Rangers the Dino Gems would off chose you otherwise you all have what Zordon would chose to be power Rangers we all see in you all," Wes said looking over at Billy and Hayley working at speed type and running through data as they try to find Thomas and Kimberly

"Hey babe can ask you something," Conner asked looking directly at Jen Scott

"What do you want kid," Jen asked

"You're the babe from the future right aren't Miss S. can I ask you a question if you are I have three question one if you're from then why can't tell us if we can defect Messagog, two do I become an international superstar soccer player and married to a hot super model and finally guess why did you stay back in this time," Conner

"Conner I think there more at stake than finding out if you are going to soccer superstar and married to a super model," Kira said

"You have to understand something kid I'm from the year 3001 while every person know about the famous Thomas Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, William Cranston, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor the history of their battle with Rita Repulsa or the three that replace Jason, Trini and Zack as red, black and Yellow rangers Rocky Desantos, Adam Parks, Aisha Campbell battling Lord Zedd and then Rita and Lord Zedd married and battled them anyway me or Wes where never mentioned in Ranger 101 what I'm trying to say is History can change the time and if you don't focus on the task at hand then Messagog will alter the history where you became a superstar soccer and married to a model but if you call me babe again then you're not going to be seeing that future understand me kid," Jen said as a look of fear took over Conner at Jen words

"Yes Miss S," Conner said

"Almost locked down their location in a matter of minutes I should have their location and with Jen in twenty minute and with Wes and Jen backing you up you should be able to rescue them without problems," Billy said continue typing on the computer alongside Hayley and a few minutes they have locate Tommy and Kimberly and they notices their location on Mercer Island and that it completely surrounded by water much to the disappointment of Conner

"Don't tell me the big bad Red ranger is afraid of a little water," Ethan said

"Not I just can't swim that all" Conner said

"So how are going to get there," Trent asked

"Quite simple you are going to use your Raptorcycles and travel through a Invisaportal portal at 578 MPH while I teleport Jen Scott and Wes Collins to the island to meet you there to face whatever Messogog has up his sleeve," Billy said

Elsewhere Messogog island

Tommy watches as Messogog continues to stroke Kimberly face which continues to make Tommy angry struggle in his restrains in the corner of the Frax is standing their watching everything that is going on

'This idiot thinks he's going conquer the planet once my King and Queen and once I get them the Dino Gems I will create a new generation of Psycho-Rangers to help my masters to conquer this planet and then the galaxy' he thought as two glowing lights came from rock which Frax continues to focus on

"So Tommy have you decided to help with dream of turn this world into a Prehistoric Paradise or do I have to use your wife and turn her into my bride she will make such a beautiful queen for my empire say good Tommy she soon will done what I say she will be the one to destroy you so I'll let say good bye to her now," Messogog said as he walked out of the room he is followed by Frax two Tyranndrones and head over to where Kimberly was they proceed to remove the restrains and starts dragging her from the room she two elbow shots to the two Tyranndrones stomach and then elbows them in the face and she knock them out cold she then walks over to Tommy

Kimberly then releases the restrains on her husband's arms and legs and drops to the ground and she then helps him to his feet the husband and wife then hugged each other and then walk over to the Rock and broke it open to find two Dino Gems a Black one and a Pink one the two former Power Rangers pick up the Dino gems Kimberly picks up the pink one while her husband picks up the black one

Then the two of them escape the lab and head out the courtyard of Messogog fortress and see Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan of the new team of Rangers and two veteran Rangers Jen Scott and Wes Collins

They turn to see Zeltrax, Elsa Frax and humanoid Tank creature and a dozen Tyranndrones behind them

"Tankor destroy them and recover the Dino Gems for our master Messogog," Elsa said

"Yes masters," the Humanoid Tank creature and fired a beam from his chest (think of Ironman uni-beam) and heads straight towards Tommy and Kimberly and hits them before they could act and all the that is left is a smoking creator and shock looking face all the rangers faces

"No it's impossible they can't be gone," Kira scream dropping to her knees as tears well up in her eyes at the sight they had Trent tries comfort her

"Anything possible the great Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Oliver have fallen now turn over the Dino Gems or you will suffer the same fate as them so make your choice now rangers," Zeltrax demanded

"Did you hear our names Beautiful they missed us," Tommy voice said coming from around them

"Yeah guess we should make our glorious return Handsome," Kimberly voice said

Just then they all watch as Kimberly and Tommy appeared from the smoking creator that they where once at both holding Dino Gems in their hands

You need to know two things Zeltrax one you don't chose Dino Gems they chose you and boy did they chose right with us," Tommy said

"Any what the second thing," demanded Zeltrax

"They really go great with Dino-morphers is that right Wes" Kimberly said as Wes then throws two Dino in Kimberly and Tommy location which the two Veteran rangers caught with ease and placed the Dino gems into them and placed them on their wrist

"**DINO THUNDER, POWER UP**," Tommy and Kimberly said together in unison as they undergo a Transformation sequence they stand there in spandex costume

Jen and Wes then look at each and pressed the centre of their Chrono-morphers

"**TIME FOR TIME FORCE**," Jen and Wes said in unison and after the morphing sequence they stand there in their Time Force uniforms

"**DINO THUNDER, POWER UP**," Ethan, Kira, Trent and Conner said in unison and after morphing sequence they are standing there in their Ranger costume

"Tankor destroy them and bring me the Dino Gems," Elsa said

"Yes Mistress you will shall be done" Tankor said and charge towards the Rangers he is followed by the Tyranndrones and Zeltrax is battling with Black Ranger and Pink Ranger is battling Elsa four new rangers are battling the Tyranndrones while Wes and Jen battle while Frax has taken it his chance to escape

"Chrono-sabre" said Red Time Force Rangers and Slices at Tankor and is knocked back by the attack as the Pink Time Force Ranger kick him in the face they can hear Tankor laughing evilly

"That the best you got rangers I'm not impressed," Tankor Taunts and punches Jen and then Wes is knocked flying Tankor notices that new Rangers have beat Tyranndrones and moving to Jen and Wes

"RED BATTLE WARRIOR" called Wes as he activates his Battleizer and proceed to battle Tankor and unleashes Conner is shocked at the Sight of Wes in his Battleizer and proceed to watch as Wes destroys Tankor The Rangers then escape from Messogog island

An hour Hayley Cyberspace café

Conner and the other rangers are catching with each other while drink soda while Jen, Wes, Tommy, Kimberly and Billy are in the back room of the café

Jen proceed to set up a Time force communicator after a few minutes an image of Captain Logan appeared on screen looking at the people around Time Force device

"Captain Logan has an mutants escape from either Vaults because Frax is alive" Jen asked

"Currently all Mutants from X-Vault and the standard vaults are all accounted for and Nadira and Ransik are full rehabilitated and doing community services we have check the information Nadira gave us about Frax previous identity and discovered he had no living family if you need I will send Trip, Lucas and Katie to help you if Frax pose a real threat to the timeline but it will take about three to four days and will meet you at the Lightspeed base," Captain Logan said

"That Ok but I'm sure the Conner and the new rangers can handle Frax and Messogog without Time Force assistance but we can contact you later Captain Logan and request you to send them," Jen said

"I'm sure that Great Thomas Oliver and His wife Kimberly Ann Hart can handle them I see their history files there times as Power Rangers can I say it honour to see you in the flesh of shorts," Captain Logan said

"Sir can ask something about Alex," Jen asked

"He currently research anybody with the ability to recreate Frax and once he knows anything I will contact you and pass the information and help prepare you for a possible threat" Captain Logan said as he then screen goes blank

"So got any plans to more Jen," Kimberly asked looking at Jen while Wes, Tommy and Billy had a look that they knew what she had in mind

"Why," Jen enquired

"I'm taking Tommy shopping as of this morning his wardrobe serious has a real shortage of black clothes and give me a chance to get some new clothes for myself," Kimberly said.

"Sorry Kimmy but I just remember that Wes and I have a romantic evening planned plus a business in the early morning and we can't cancel it," Jen said

"No problem I guess it's just me and Tommy then for the trip to the mall and you know the rule if you two get married you invite all Rangers to it," said Kimberly

"Yes no problem Kimmy," Jen said

End of chapter 4:

Please review and name a zord for Kimberly and a weapon as I'm going to be bring the weapons into the next chapter


	6. Gold and Silver Thunder Part 1

Power Ranger Dino Thunder AU chapter 5 Enter the Gold and Silver Thunder part 1

Later Morning

Tommy is busy watching over four Dino Eggs hatching one red, one blue, One Yellow and one green while Hayley and Billy are busying working on some new Primary weapon for the Dino Rangers and some special weapons for the Dino Rangers

"I have to thank you for helping with the Thundermax Saber I was hoping on having them ready before they Dino Gems where found by anybody," Tommy said walking

"No worries my rides from NASDA doesn't leave why this afternoon and beside It's good to catch up on all time It might a bad idea on tell Zack and Adam that you have moved onto their Ranger colours and is good to meet Hayley someone that share my intellect and with two brains we shall have all your weapons finished before you face any more of Messogog monsters," Billy said

"Thanks Billy any idea how I can stop my wife taking me shopping for new clothes," Tommy asked

"Tommy I have known her since I was 5 year old when she sets her mind to something she goes at it full force weather that be Gymnastic or going shopping there is no stopping her beside having six credit cards you can't stop her" Billy said

"I think I would prefer to face a hundred Zedd putties or Cogs then face what Kimberly has planned for me" Tommy said not knowing Kimberly had heard everything he just and

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER you are in big trouble I told you we need to get to the mall before it opens we have a whole morning " Kimberly said which made Tommy jumped out of his skin and turns to face a cross looking Kimberly both Hayley and Billy have a smile on and trying to not laugh

"Sorry honey got carried away with the Thundermax Sabres we'll get going in a minute beautiful I promise" Tommy said

"We better rainbow ranger we have dinner plans with Jason and Serena you now good to see him dating since Trini and Mia death so get a move on" Kimberly said as she started tapping her foot on the floor as continue to watch Tommy being steering at Hayley and Billy

Three Hours later

Kimberly is trying on a beautiful pink dress while Tommy is sat on a chair behind her while next to him three bags of black T-shirt and shirts while Kimberly has got nine bags of pinks clothes and shoes bags of pink clothes Tommy decide to sit in a thinking position looking at Kimberly showing off her new dress.

"What do you think Handsome does this make my butt look big in this," Kimberly asked spinning around in the new dress she is playing on purchasing

"No you looks as Beautiful as you did when I first meet you and you captured my heart during my green years," said Tommy

"Good save Handsome for that I won't make you sleep on the sofa rainbow boy," Kimberly said

"Yes Honey," Tommy said as he continues to watch his wife head into the changing room and returns in pair of blue demin jeans, a pink T-shirt, a blue demin jacket and she was carrying the dress over her left arm and Tommy collects all the shopping

They head to the Till after Kimberly purchase the new dress and place it into a shopping one of the bags the couple head outside towards Tommy SUV they then place their shopping into the boot of the vehicle

Just then their Dino-morphers start beeping both veteran rangers look around the parking lot before looking around to see if the coast was clear Tommy and Kimberly then brought activate the communicator side of the device

"_What the situation Hayley," Tommy asked _

"_Conner and the other are having trouble with a Messogog monsters they need you at the warehouse district," Hayley said _

"_Ok tell them be right there are the weapons ready," Kimberly asked _

"_Yeah they are already Billy helped me finished before he left to return his new home Conner weapons is the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield is Ethan weapon, Ptera Grips are Kira, Drago Sword is Trent, Tommy your weapon is Brachio staff and Kimberly your weapon is a Stego Bow," Hayley said_

"_Remind me to thank Billy and good job Hayley and tell Conner we will be in five," Kimberly said_

Tommy and Kimberly looked around the parking to see that the car parking to see that none was around and both nodded at each other

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP," said Tommy and Kimberly in unison both changing into their ranger forms and call their Raptor Cycle and head towards the warehouse district a few minutes later they arrived at the warehouse to find that Conner and his team are fighting a large number of Tyranndrones.

"I guess we are going to be late to meet Jason and his new girlfriend," Kimberly said

"Yeah I hope he doesn't mind the fate of the world coming into play," Tommy said as he and Kimberly join the battle with the Tyranndrones.

Elsewhere at the same-time

Norse Mythology Wing

Reefside Museum

Tyranndrones and Else are walking through wing and notice the main item on display a large hammer stuck in block of concert it Thor hammer Mjolnir

"Get me that hammer it will help us destroy the Power Ranger" Elsa said as she scanned the Hammer which was give off an unknown energy level a Tyranndrones goes over to it and tries to remove the rock but it wouldn't budge

"Hurry up the Power Ranger rangers will be here soon," Else said as two Tyranndrones tried to remove the Hammer but it still wouldn't budge Elsa was getting frustrated as the other Tyranndrones tried to remove the hammer but it still would move from its position

"When you want some do right do it yourself," Elsa said as she shoves the Tyranndrones out of the way and started to pull the Hammer but like with the Tyranndrones it still wouldn't move and suddenly and pulse knock them flying

"What the hell was that?" Elsa asked as the Hammer was still in the block of concert and hadn't even budge one bit then she could her Zeltrax clapping his hands as he came out of the shadows of the Norse Mythology Wings

"You really believed you could take some destined for someone more worthy than you please don't make me laugh Elsa" Zeltrax asked

"What are you doing here Zeltrax Messogog gave me this task to bring him Mjolnir" Elsa demanded

"Messogog thinks you can't handle this so sent me to take it over," Zeltrax said

"Fine," Elsa said and she left with the Tyranndrones while Zeltrax continues to walk towards the Hammer and chuckles to himself as he turned into Loki looking at the Hammer

'Imbeciles she believe she could pick up this Hammer I know how my father has but a enchantment on this only someone worthy can wield my brother Hammer good thing I trapped him on the Island of Illusion I just need to find someone to manipulate into using the hammer for me' thought Loki

Loki then proceed to walk into the Dinosaur wing of the Island to look at a Dinosaur bones and then stood looking a meteor in one of the display and chuckles to himself and waves his hand over the rock as two glowing light came from the rock they are Gold and Silver lights

"I knew my spell would prevent them all from detecting this two powerful Dino gems I know need to find two people to use these to be my evil Rangers to test the Rangers and know the two that would suit them perfectly,' he thought pick up the Meteor and then disappeared from the museum.

Café

(Where Samurai Rangers are)

Jason Lee Scott is talking with Serena on the roof across the street Loki looks at the two Dino gems hovering in his hand the Gold one and Silver and his staff in the other the stones begin glowing he can hear footsteps walking up behind him

"Are I've been expecting you Dayu so you have agreed to help me," Loki asked

"You know what I want Loki?" Dayu said

"you have a deal I will break the curse that Master Xandu put on you and your husband and all you have to do is help me capture those two I have plans to create two evil rangers to help me conquer this land," Loki said

"Deal," Dayu said as Decker walks towards her he has his sword hilt of his sword and they looked at each other

"What off you Decker," asked Loki

"All I want is the Red Ranger to face him in a duel nothing else," Decker said

"You may find that both Tommy and Kimberly are a much better than this Red Ranger they are longest serving members of the Power Rangers and both have Ninjetti Sprits he has also been the red Rangers twice," Loki said

"I will see what they can before I decide to fight them," Decker said

Back with Jason and Serena

"So tell me us about yourself Jase," Serena asked

"Not much to really tell about me Serena I grew up in Angel Grove spent most of my free time teaching martial arts to young students I got a chance to attend a world peace summit in Swaziland with Trini and Zack I eventually returned to Angel Grove for my senior year after I graduated from school I married my childhood sweetheart Trini she was killed in 2002 by a drunk driver smashing into my wife car she died at the scene" said Jason

"Sorry for your lost Jason," Serena said

"Thanks Serena anything else would you like to know" Jason asked

"Did you ever meet the Power Rangers?" Serena asked

"No never meet them but I saw them on TV when they where fight Rita monsters and they have good fighting style" Jason said

"Zordon would be disappointed in Red Ranger lying" Goldar said walking towards them as people run of scream Jason stands up and got into fighting style and shields Serena

"Goldar I thought you died in the Z-wave" Jason asked

"I was but thanks to my new master he brought me back to serve him and I would love to kill you but my new master has a need for you two" Goldar said as he raised his sword and summoned a squad of ten Lord Zedd Putties

"Get him" ordered Goldar and the putties headed towards them and he and Serena start fighting the putties

"Serena aim for the Z dead centre of the Putties chest," Jason said as he punches one of Putties in Z on it chest and it exploded into pieces

"How do you know this Jase," Serena asked kick one of the putties in the Z and like what happened with Jason it explode into pieces they are attacked that when Scorpina appeared on his right and Dayu walk to Goldar side

"Short answer I was one of the Original Power Rangers the monkey in gold armour is Goldar female on his rights is another servant of Lord Zedd the other one is I don't know she new to me" Jason said taking down another Putty

"You're one of the first Power Rangers can you still morpher" Serena enquired as she punches a putty in the chest

"Used the last bit of power I had to destroy the remaining forces of the Machine Empire on the moon in 2002" Jason said as he took down another Z putty

"Nighlocks attack" order Dayu she then summons a squad of ten Nighlocks soon surround Jason and Serena

'Hum I hope Master Jay and other Samurai have detected Dayu and these Nighlocks and be here to help soon now It'll take a few for them to arrive," Serena thought as she is grabbed by two Nighlocks as two Nighlocks grabs Jason and hold him in place next to Serena and Dayu watches as Scorpina stroke Jason

"Such a shame we have to be an enemy Red Ranger I would love for us to be close" Scorpina said as then place her sword at Jason throat Goldar then did the same with Serena just then they can hear clapping as Loki and Decker walks towards them carrying his Staff

"Impressive most Impressive I can see Jason why Zordon chose you to be the leader of the first team of Rangers and Serena you would of made such a fine Samurai Ranger to bad I had to make you believe you where Ill to so you would give up being a Samurai Ranger that was fun on my part and Jason do you or your rangers believe it was oh so too easy to destroy General Venjix and the remaining machine empire and you where away from home when your wife died" Loki asked

"You set it up didn't you everything," Jason asked struggling in his Nighlocks grip

"You are quiet correct on that Jason It's true I set it up that Trini died in that car crash and while made Serena believe she is ill Need two to become my Power Dino Thunder Rangers help me conquer Asgard and you two are those people" Loki said

"Like hell I'm going to help you" Jason said

"You got another coming Nighlock if I help you" Serena said

"I'm not a Nighlock my dear Serena I'm Loki Norse god Trickery and mischief and soon ruler of Asgard my Silver Dino Ranger you will make such a fine evil ranger"Loki said as Dayu forced her hand up and Loki proceed to place the Silver Dino gem into her and then Loki walks over to where Jason is and then place gold Dino gem into his hand

Both Jason and Serena scream in pain as the Dino gems bond to their body and the Nighlocks release their grip on Jason and Serena they both dropped to their knees as two morpher appear one on Jason wrist while another one appeared on Serena wrist their eye become darker shade of red

"What is your bidding masters," Jason and Serena said in unison and looking up at Loki as Jayden, Mike, Mia, Emily and Kevin appeared in Samurai Rangers uniforms they looking at them at Loki standing there with his staff

"Serena are you ok," asked Yellow Samurai Ranger looking at her sister standing up and getting into a fighting style as did Jason

"Master what is your bidding" asked Serena looking at the Samurai Rangers standing their

"Morpher and Destroy them" Loki said

"Yes Master" said Serena placing her hand on the morpher "Silver Ranger, Dino Power" she said and after the morphing sequence standing there is a Silver Dino Ranger with a gold version of shield (Like Tommy had when he was the Green Rangers)

"**HAMMER**" said Silver Dino Ranger and she summoned her new weapon with appeared on her hands a set of Claw blades

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power" said Jason and after the morphing sequence a Gold Ranger standing next to the Silver Ranger he had a Silver version of Dragonzord Shield

"**AXE"** said Gold Dino Rangers and summoned his new weapon and he and silver Ranger prepared to attack the Samurai Rangers.

End of chapter 5:

Questions for reviews

Should I continue with Serena being the Silver Dino rangers or should I changed it to someone else please state who it should be?

should I continue using Jason as the Gold Dino Ranger or should I change it please state who I should change it to

What Zords should Silver Dino Ranger and Gold Dino Ranger have?

Should Messogog have an evil White Ranger like the show and who should it be?


	7. Gold and Silver Thunder Part 2

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU Chapter 6 Enter Gold and Silver Thunder Part 2

"I will take my sister out you can handle the other four fools," said Silver Dino Ranger as she looks at Gold Dino Ranger

"Have fun these won't be a real challenge for me," said Gold Dino Ranger and charges towards Green Samurai Ranger and the others as Silver headed towards as Goldar, Scorpina and Dekker began attack Red Samurai Ranger

"Serena stop this please I don't want to hurt," Emily said looking at the Silver Dino Ranger heading towards her

"Funny sis because I really want to hurt you," Serena said as she slams her hammer into Emily and knocks her back a few feet

"Please stop this," Yellow samurai Ranger said as Silver Dino Ranger charges towards her again and dealers a right hook followed by a roundhouse kick

"Please stop this come on and fight me you cry-baby" demanded Silver Dino Ranger as goes on offensive against the Yellow Ranger who is at conflict against attacking her older sister

"**Velo-Hammer Shotgun mode****,**" Silver Dino Ranger said and turned Hammer and hilt of the Hammer is facing and started fire energy blast that send her flying into concert Pillar Silver Dino Ranger slowly walks towards her sister

"Stop this please don't let those Nighlocks control you are tougher than this fight their control" Yellow Samurai Ranger begged as she ducked the Hammer blow that smashed a piece of concert out of the pillar

The Yellow Samurai Ranger had her Earth Slice she could her Silver Ranger laughing she looks over to see that her boyfriend and the gold Dino Rangers has knocked down Mia and is still battling Mike and Kevin he eventually knock down Kevin and still going on offensive Silver Dino Ranger looks at Yellow Samurai ranger

"Mother and father would be disappoint in how worthless you truly are you won't even me get a back bone weaklings and fight me or give me what is rightfully mine" Silver Dino Ranger demanded swing her hammer at the yellow Samurai Ranger who blocks it with her Earth Slicer

"I won't allow you to use our Ape folding Zord for evil I will defect you" Emily said swiping the Earth Slice at her sister who simple blocked

"HAMMER STRIKE THUNDER FURY" Silver Dino Ranger said in anger and unleashed a powerful strike that sent the yellow Samurai Ranger and she de morphed and she holding her chest as she walks towards and demorphs into her humans form

"GET UP and face me like a warrior" Serena shouted as she prepared to strike at Emily who is struggling to stand to her feet and look at the evil look in her big sister evil and notices her caring side was gone only it was filled with hatred

"please come back to use don't fight for these Nighlocks were my care big sister gone" Emily asked looking at her sister

"I just got my true self unlocked and I can say fighting for my master Loki is best thing that every did beside give up that stupid Ape folding zord to you my spineless runt of little baby sister you're a disappointment always running to me to fight you battles never the guts to do it yourself your are really pathetic" Serena said as she watched as tears rolls down Emily face

"Oh look at little cry baby cries her eyes out boo hoo hoo like a little girl," taunted Serena looking down as Emily wipes the tears from her eye she slaps her in the face

"Come on and fight me you cults," Serena spat but Emily continued to cry at her sister words Jayden has been knocked down and being pin to the ground by Goldar

"Enough we are leave let finish this another time," Loki ordered looking at his how his easy his two Power Rangers easy defected a team of Rangers

"I'm not finished with my worthless sister," Serena said preparing to punch her sister but Loki simple wave his staff and he, Goldar, Dekker, Dayu, Scorpina, Gold Dino Ranger and Serena disappeared in clouds of smoke leaving the Samurai Rangers shock at what had happed

Elsewhere at the same time  
>Warehouse District, Reefside<p>

The Dino Rangers are busy battling the Tyranndrones Black Dino battle with his weapon a Brachio Staff and takes down three Tyranndrones while Kimberly Summons her Stego-Bow and fired a barrage and took down five Tyranndrones

"Hey Dr O do we get cool weapons like that,?" asked Red Dino Rangers

"Conner call for Tyranno Staff, Kira call for Ptera Grips, Trent Call for Drago Swords and Ethan Tricera Shield," Pink Dino Rangers said as the Rangers called for their new weapons

"Oh come on how come Trent gets a swords and I get a staff" Red Dino Ranger asked taking down two Tyranndrones while Green Dino Rangers takes down three Tyranndrones

"Because last night you practice with a sword you near cut off toes during a fence match with R.J" said Black Dino Rangers

"_Tommy I've detected two Dino Gems coming Reefside mall they appear to be a Gold and a Silver one scratch that they have just teleported to the moon to wait The __**Samurai Rangers area**__ isn't that where Jason living now" said Hayley _

"_Any idea how we never detected them before" asked Tommy taking down a Tyranndrones _

"_Not sure but something is giving a huge power level twice the powers of the Dino Gems unsure what it is but could be dangerous we should check it out see what it is" said Hayley_

"_We are a little busy with Tyranndrones ask Wes for a favour see if he can check it out" asked Tommy as he takes down another Tyranndrone _

"_I tried Wes is busy with the merger of Lightspeed and Silver Guardians he apologies that he can't help he also said Eric busy on a date with Taylor" said Hayley _

"_Don't worry we nearly finished with these Tyranndrones we'll check it out" said Tommy as Kira takes down the last of the Tyranndrones _

_Few Hours later _

_Reefside Museum _

Conner, Trent, Ethan, Kira, Kimberly and Tommy are walking around the Norse Mythology wing of the museum they notice that most of the artefacts are reproductions and some are fakes when they notice the Concert block with Mjolnir stuck in it

"Remember don't touch anything got that Conner," Tommy said

"Cool I want one of these, "Conner said as he looking at the Hammer as Trent, Kira head somewhere else in the museum, Tommy and Kimberly is reading a inventory list off the artefacts of the museum as they head into the Dinosaur wing a large T-Rex is in the centre of the Wing

"Please that is so fake Thor a prop for a movie or something," Ethan said

"I dare you to lifted it "Conner said

"Please you first you're our fearless leader," Ethan said

"Fine then you have to ok," Conner said as he gripped the hand of Mjolnir and tried to lifted it but it didn't budge one bit he could hear Ethan he then shoves Conner out

"Let me try" he said and gripped the handle of the hammer and tried to remove it from the concert block

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO PLAYING AT" Kira shouted forgetting not using her Ptera scream and shattered the glass on the display cases and she almost deafen Ethan and Conner

"Cool Kira we are trying pick up this Hammer It won't get boyfriend to give it a shot he has Super Strength" Conner said

"No Dr O said not to touch anything," Kira said as she folded her arms and looked at Ethan and Conner standing near Mjolnir

"We'll tell Dr O we broke the display cabinets," Conner slapping Ethan chest as Trent entered the wing again and looked at Conner and Ethan standing by Thor's Hammer

"Trent they want you to pick up the Hammer," Kira said

Trent gradually walked over where the hammer is and activated his Super Strength and tries to remove the Hammer from the block but it wouldn't budge one bit

"Whoa that not possible it won't even budge one bit" Ethan said

"That impossible I can pick up 100,000 pound weights that wouldn't even move one centimetre" said Trent

Just then they notice that they are being watched by Dr Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver as Conner tries to pull the hammer from the Stone

"What are you doing?," Tommy asked

"Nothing much" Conner said

"Head come home and we start our search for the Dino Gems that where at the museum" Tommy said

Meanwhile

Lunar Palace

Loki is sat on the throne that used to be used by Lord Zedd and Rita while looking around the palace he notices that Goldar, Dekker, Dayu, Scorpina standing around while Jason and Serena stand looking at the Earth below them

'Those Two are very powerful now think what I can do with more off them oh yeah with an army of evil Rangers I can conquer Asgard with ease and then I shall use the full force of Asgard to conquer Midgard with ease of course there are many teams to select a Ranger from to make my army' Loki said

"Goldar I have a job for you and Dekker You are to head down to Earth to course a disturbance to draw out the new Rangers down in Reefside and bring me the Dino Gems and their host," Loki said

"Yes master we shall draw out the Rangers and bring you the Dino Gems," Goldar said he and Dekker teleported to earth while Loki summons he then calls over Jason and Serena and they kneel in front of their master

"What is your bidding master?" Jason asked

"I want you and Serena to go down to earth and assist Goldar and Dekker in attacking the rangers and I don't care who brings me the other Dino Gems I will then find suitable people to become my evil Rangers," Loki

"Master should we show them who we are before we destroy them?" Serena asked

"I leave that up to you my most loyal soldiers I want you to have some fun so do what you like," Loki

"As you wish masters" said Serena and Jason in unison

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power" Jason said as he activates his morpher and transforms into his ranger form

"Silver Ranger, Dino Power" Serena said as she activates her morpher and transforms into her ranger form

Loki then waves his staff and teleports them to earth that when a black robes figurer with a female appearance exits the shadow their face covered by white mask

"What are our orders master" the female figures said

"Like to thank you Spellcast you darkness spell worked perfectly on them I would you be able to the same on other Rangers," Loki asked

"Yes master my dark spells will work on any rangers no matter how pure of heart they are there is no stop my spells but if I'm destroyed then the spell is broken" Spellcast said

"Excellent I want you to deal with the Samurai Rangers turn Emily, Mia and Mike against their fellow rangers," Loki said

"As you wish master," Spellcast said as she disappears as he looks over to Dayu in the corner of the room and a large spell book next to him and starts tapping his chin and leans back in the throne

Elsewhere

Messogog Island

Messogog was looking at a rock containing a white Dino gem while Messogog drags a figure with a bag over the head and place her onto a silver table and secured in place as Elsa arrives back at the she notices that Zeltrax is here

"Where the Hammer I asked you for," Messogog demanded

"What Zeltrax said he was going to recover the Hammer and sent me back here" Elsa replies

"What are you talking about I sent Zeltrax to collect me someone from Tommy past to bond the White Dino Gem and I like to know how nobody detected the Dino gems in the museum that where there this long" Messogog demanded

"We don't know master," replies Elsa

"Find out our there will be trouble," demands Messogog

"we will master," said Zeltrax and Elsa in unison.

End of chapter 6


	8. Gold and Silver Thunder Part 3

Power Rangers Dino Thunder AU Chapter 6 Enter Gold and Silver Thunder Part 3

Reefside Mall

Goldar and a group of Tengas are destroying the area around the Reefside mall destroying vehicle and building this is causing people to run away from the monsters while on a roof over looking the scene are the Gold and Silver Ranger.

The Silver Ranger is sat on the edge of the building while her partner the Gold is standing looking over the edge of the building at the Goldar and Tengas scaring the humans

"How much longer do we have to watch this monkey-boy have all the fun I say we go after the Samurai Rangers and destroy them and then these Dino Rangers," Serena said as she taps her foot against the side of the building

"Please Serena might as well wait till the Dino Rangers arrive and have them destroy Goldar and the Tengas then we finish off the Dino Rangers and keep the Dino gems for ourselves and then select some people that can be loyal to us so we can over throw Loki once he conquers this world and we shall rule this world together and none will stop us," Gold Ranger said

"Yeah we shall anyone that appose us with ease," Silver Ranger said as she continues to watch the destruct that Goldar and the Tengas are causing and then at the Gold Ranger tapping his hand on the railing that Silver Ranger is sat on

"So which of the do-gooders do you want to destroy and my dear," the Gold Ranger asked as he continues to tap his hand on the railing

"Whichever one you don't want to destroy me personnel I like to destroy the yellow she the same colour as my cry-baby of sister oh how I hate her she always ran to me with damn problems oh my Barbara stole my lunch money or Amy shoves me into my locker so and so on and I always had to short out her damn problems I have to thank Loki giving a reason to give my loser sister my role as Samurai Ranger I gave her a reason to get from under my feet and I shall destroy the others for darling," Silver Ranger said

"then that leave Tommy boy and his wife to me yeah you make such a better evil Ranger If I had being an evil ranger was this fun I would have join Rita long ago and serve her instead of that floating idiot Zordon," Gold Ranger said

"Yeah evil feels so much better than being a do-gooder like my cry baby Sister Emily why bother fighting the Nighlocks when It so much better joining them to fight against do good and to have this much power so much than being a weakling," Silver Ranger said

"Hope Tommy and his friends show up soon I'm getting extremely board just waiting for them to show up," the Gold Ranger said

"I told you we should off joined with Goldar and the Tengas in attacking those weak fools" the silver Ranger said

"Yeah but why waist energy on pointless and weaklings who show little thanks when they are save by the Power Rangers," the gold ranger said

"So what do you think they will if they witness a group of Rangers die protecting them will stop more worthless weaklings becoming Rangers protect the weak and pathetic," the Silver Rangers asked as she witness as Dino Rangers arrived in their Ranger form

"Looks like they are here Sweetie shall we join Goldar now or after he gets his just beating," the gold ranger asked

"Let's get this over with we have been waiting so long for these to show we might as well introduce ourselves shall we you want to lead the way," Silver Ranger asked

"No after you my dear ladies first and all," the gold Ranger said

"why thank you" the Silver Ranger said as she jumps from her position and is followed by the Gold Ranger as Goldar and Tengas steer down a shock looking Pink and Black rangers as they as the Dino Rangers get into their fight stance as Silver Rangers walks towards Goldar carrying her Velo-Hammer as the Gold Ranger follow her with the his Axe

"Great he's got Rangers of his own so how can this possible get any worse" Conner asked

"What a poor excuse of a Red Ranger it going to be fun to destroy you," Gold Ranger said as his voice was noticed by the Pink and Black Ranger

"Jase is that you Bro" asked the Black Ranger

"Yeah bro it me and I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for what you did to Trini," Gold Ranger said

"What are you talking about Trini died at the hands of a drunk driver why are you blaming me" Black Ranger asked

"It's your fault I should have been driving her home it would have been me dying and Trini would have been alive and I'm making you pay for taking me on that Red Ranger mission," Gold Ranger said as he swings his axe at Tommy who blocks it again with his Brachio staff

"Jase you can't blame him for Trini death?" the Pink ranger asked as she prepared to fire her Stego-Bow at Gold Ranger

"Can you really shoot you Big Brother Kimmy," Gold Ranger taunted as he looks at the pink Dino Ranger the Pink Dino Ranger lowered her weapon but she brings it up as she blocks a blow from Goldar

"Hey I though you died when Andros destroyed Zordon tube and the wave of goodness spread across the galaxy and destroy all evil member of Alliance Of Evil" Pink Dino Ranger asked blocking another blow from Goldar

"I did but my new master brought me back to serve him and he chose two people to become his evil Rangers help him with his quest" Goldar as Silver Rangers and Tengas are battling the four other Dino Rangers

"I'm surprised you are still doing this bro I thought you and Kimmy retired" Gold Dino Ranger asked as he deliver a swift kick which the Black Dino Ranger countered easy but is struck in the face and sent flying

"Jase snap out of it this isn't you please come to your sense" Black Ranger said block an attack form Gold Ranger who become more aggressive towards him he started to find it hard to counter his attacks

"Blizzard Strike" The SHOUTED the Gold Dino Ranger and unleashes a barrage of ice towards Black Dino Ranger and is sent flying towards a parked car and demorphs Tommy looks up to see Gold Ranger walking towards him

"Jason Stop it please" Kimberly said as she ran to her husband side and blocks his path to him she can hear Jason laughing and he continues to walks to his former friends he looks over at his partner the Silver Dino Ranger battling with Goldar and Tengas the Dino Ranger

"As always my little sis always see the good in people you where the weakest of the team we always had to save your sorry butt if had I would off replace you with some who didn't waste the life practicing a worthless sport," Gold Dino Ranger taunted as he watches as the Pink Dino Ranger raised her Stego-bow and aims it at the Gold Dino Ranger

"Please do make me shot" Pink Dino Ranger said

"Come on pinkie shot I dare you" Gold Dino Ranger taunted as he continues to walk towards them as Kimberly continue to Aim her Stego-Bow at him she can hear him laughing evilly as he continues towards them

"I can't," Pink Dino Ranger said as she lowered the Stego-bow

"You truly are pathetic I knew you weak never this spineless I'm going to enjoy destroy Tommy true love and having him watch will be great justice for Trini" Gold Dino Ranger Taunts and prepare to unleash an attack

"**Thunder Strike,**" Gold Dino Ranger said and unleashed a barrage of electric towards pink Dino Ranger and is struck and then flying back and demorphs and struggle to stand up and she see Gold Dino Ranger standing over and Tommy

"Any last word Bro" Gold Dino Ranger asked as Tommy looks eye to eye with his former friend as Tommy notices Silver Standing over the defected Dino Rangers and she throws Kira over her should as she deliver a knock-out blow to Trent

"You need to stop this bro" Tommy said as he watches the Gold Dino Ranger prepares to deliver finishing blow as a cloud of smoke appeared and the Gold and Silver Ranger disappeared with Kira as their prisoner

A few hours later

Moon palace prison cell

The Silver Dino Ranger then throws Kira into a cell to notice she is being watched by Goldar and Scorpina

"So what the plan?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to use her as bait to lore her fellow Rangers to capture her fellow teams mate and then destroy them unless we are teleported away again by our master"Silver Dino Ranger said before powering down to her civilian form she was wearing a black Mini skirt, a pair of black high heel boots, a silver coloured T-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves and she then walks off as Kira is still out cold.

Tommy Opts Centre

Kimberly, Tommy, Conner, Ethan and Trent are sat around a large computer table and tending to their injuries and the beating they got from the Silver and Gold Dino Rangers

"This is bad the bird creature a tougher than Messogog Tyranndrones who was that gold plated monkey creature and what with those two evil Rangers they kicked us about with ease and without a sweet " Conner asked

"That the problem with evil rangers they are strong than most monsters I still remember the kicking you gave me when you where evil Tommy I can't believe how strong Jason is under an evil spell" Kimberly said

"I owe Jase for breaking spell on me I promise I will do the same for Jason I can't believe Goldar is back I thought Messogog was the only one after the Dino Gems now we are going to deal with whoever brought Goldar back, Messogog and two evil Rangers I think we are going to need a lot of help" Tommy said

"What are we going to do they took Kira" Trent demanded

"Don't worry we'll get her Trent I promise and save Jason and the silver Ranger" Tommy said

Deep space

A Space is heading towards earth the bridge of the ship is in shadow and one the video screen is Frax while a number of Cogs are walking around the bridge of the ship

"Tell me something Frax how where you not able to detect to Dino Gems inside the Reefside museum" the male sat on the captain desk demands

"I'm not sure master we aren't the only one that wasn't able to detect them Messogog wasn't unable to detect them and I have no idea who that figure was but we can't detect his location" Frax said

"Tell me about the your new psycho Rangers how long will I have to wait till they are ready to use against the Power Rangers and allow me to get my revenge on those that destroyed my glorious Empire" the mysterious rangers said

"Once I've finished my Seekers can scan the fighting style off all Rangers past, Present and future none will be able to defect them and your Empire will rise again master" Frax said

"None will be able to stop the Rise of a new Machine Empire and I will enjoy watch the destruction of the Rangers and people will fear King Gasket and the new Generation of Machine Empire" mysterious voice said as a female hand is placed on his shoulder

End of chapter 7

**Questions**

_**(1). Please submit an original monster for the Dino Rangers to face and which side they are on Loki, Messogog or King Gasket **_

_**(2). what other past Monsters from MMPR to current Power Rangers Samurai story would you like to see Loki bring back to serve him.**_


End file.
